I Never Stopped Loving You
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: A short, one shot, Triple H and Steph fanfic. Based on the song I Never Stopped Loving You by John Michael Montgomery.


**I Never Stopped Loving You**

I walked around the grocery store hoping that I didn't run into anyone. I wasn't in the mood to deal with people at the moment, I just wanted my knee to heal so I could get back on the road and wrestle. I looked down at my basket of groceries and decided I had everything I would need. I walked over to aisle three, the cash-only aisle, and stood there waiting. Someone lined up behind me and stood there lost in space.

"Hi how are you?" The check-out guy said. I smiled at her and she started scanning my items. I turned around to place the basket down and I came face-to-face with an old memory.

Stephanie.

I was caught by surprise. I didn't know how to react; it was only a year ago that I had left her, deciding that I didn't need her in my life. I loved Stephanie with my whole heart and I thought she could do so much better than me. I was a no-hoper and her Dad wasn't exactly too fond of our relationship.

"Would you like a paper or a plastic bag Sir?" The guy asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"I don't care," I replied.

"Paper it is," He muttered. Stephanie hadn't noticed me and I thought it was best that I didn't say anything to her. All of a sudden, her beautiful blue eyes looked up and widened when she saw me. There was no escaping it now; I knew that I would have to talk to her.

"Paul!" She said softly.

"It's wonderful to see you." I said. Stephanie nodded and bent down in front of the pram to pick up a little baby, only about two months old.

"This is such a nice surprise." I added, not knowing what else to say. Stephanie smiled and I could see she was struggling trying to find her wallet so I looked at the checkout guy and motioned to her stuff.

"Add that onto mine," I said. He nodded and Stephanie blushed.

"You didn't have to." She said.

"I know and you can pay me back when you get your wallet out." I said. She nodded and looked down at her daughter.

"Your little girl is lovely Steph, there's no doubt she's got your eyes." I said. Stephanie smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks Paul," She replied.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" I asked as we walked out of the store. Stephanie looked at me and nodded her head.

"That's sounds fun doesn't it Aubrey?" She said, looking down at her daughter. I closed my eyes at that name, I had always loved that name and I was pretty sure that Stephanie knew that.

"It looks like it might rain today." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I guess we're overdue for it." I said. Stephanie nodded and watched me as I placed the bags in her car.

_By the way Stephanie, I never stopped loving you, _I thought to myself.

As we settled into the coffee shop, Stephanie placed Aubrey into my arms while she went to get the bottle heated. Surprisingly, Aubrey was happy and content in my arms. Stephanie came back to me and she smiled softly as she offered me the bottle. I placed it in Aubrey's mouth and looked Stephanie up and down.

"I remember where you got that sweatshirt you're wearing, do you?" I said. Stephanie looked down at it and nodded happily.

"I won that at the Texas County Fair back in 02'." I said. Stephanie giggled and nodded her head.

"Are you still playing softball with your friends?" Stephanie said.

"Yeah, I still play with that same old bunch. In a lot of ways Stephanie, things haven't changed very much." I said. Stephanie nodded and Aubrey finished her bottle.

"Do you want me to show you how to burp her?" She asked softly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, that can be your job, you're the Mommy," I said. Stephanie smiled and took Aubrey from my arms.

"It was wonderful to see you Stephanie," I said, as we left the coffee shop.

"It was great seeing you as well Paul," She replied.

"It was definitely a nice surprise, Aubrey is absolutely lovely and there is no doubt she has your eyes." I said.

"It's looking like it might rain soon." Steph said, looking up at the sky.

"I guess we are really overdue for it. By the way Steph, who is Aubrey's Dad?" I said, curiosity getting the better of me. She looked at me with disbelief and I put two-and-two together. Aubrey was my daughter, my own little Princess.

"I never stopped loving you," Stephanie whispered. I tore my eyes away from our daughter and smiled up at her.

"I never stopped loving you either." I replied. Stephanie smiled and pressed her lips against mine. I knew at that moment I had always loved Stephanie and I always would, especially with Aubrey now in our life. I wasn't going to abandon her or Stephanie again, they didn't deserve that.


End file.
